Death Due Us Part
by BandGeek4Life
Summary: Lex's life was perfect until he got a mental illness, his obsession with Superman grows causing his marriage to Chloe to fall apart. Will he be able to pick up the pieces?
1. The Beginning Of The End

This just came to me one day. Please tell me if you like it. I am also working on another story, Finding You.

**Summary:Chloe and Lex's life was perfect until Lex got a mental illness, now he is becoming increasely obsessed with Superman, and it is causing his marriage to Chloe to fall apart and the public to view him as a madman. Will he be able to pick up the pieces before it's to late?**

**DEATH DUE US PART  
**

Chloe Sullivan was never a woman to be taken lightly. She was the wife of the infamous Lex Luthor, she couldn't be weak, she had been a supportive and strong wife all of their married life. When he had to work, she was right there to make sure, Alex, their son, had a home cooked meal and had help with his homework. Even if it meant she would up doing her work until three in the morning. She had always been a caring wife and mother. .

But when Lex started showing signs of a mental disease, her fears began to show. She was so scared for her husband.

Everything in her life had gone perfectly up into this point, when it all came crashing down.

Now, chained up in this dark, cold cell she began to wonder where she went wrong.

She didn't need to know where, she already knew. It was because she was connected to her husband's worst enemy, Superman.

* * *

(_3 months earlier)_

On the corner of 4th street there was a roof top bistro. Chloe didn't know why Lex always picked these extravagant places to eat, she was perfectly fine eating anywhere.

As she stepped off the elevator she saw heads turn. She always walked confident, which nowadays you never see in a woman. They also probably recognized her by now, she was the beautiful wife that Lex Luthor always had his arm around, and it was on the cover of every magazine..

She stepped outside and faced the blinding sun. It was mid July and it was hotter than ever. The weather man had said record highs all this week. She saw Lex and quickly ran over to the table where there was an umbrella to give relief from the brightness. He laughed at her. "Honey, why don't you just bring sunglasses?" She sat down and opened her purse to find sunglasses. "Dang it, I forgot I had them. You know me, very forgetful." She opened the menu to find it written in all Italian. But that wasn't a problem because she learned Italian a few years ago, then her and Lex had their honeymoon there.

She had also learned French and Spanish, which made her more flexible as a journalist.

After a lovely lunch, Chloe gave Lex a kiss and got up to leave. That was when Lex grabbed her arm. She turned to see madness in his eyes.

"You know who he is, and you know his weakness. Tell me…TELL ME!"

Chloe ran out of the bistro and into the elevator. She was gasping for breath.

_He knows!_


	2. First Clues

Thanks for the reviews. I know alot of people are hoping this is a romance, but it really isn't. Itis mostly a drama. Also, Lex fans, you are going to hate me. Lex is a bad guy in this story.

* * *

Lois Lane opened the door to find a very pale and exhausted Chloe Sullivan. "What's wrong Chloe?" she said with concern.

"Lex…He knows…about me…knowing Superman," Chloe said between breaths.

"How?" Lois gave Chloe some water in hope of calming her down. "I don't know, we were having lunch when he said that he wanted me to tell him Superman's name and weakness. Is Clark here?" Chloe questioned.

"No, he is out getting groceries, How do you think Lex would know?"

Chloe had an idea, and it was the only way she could think of that he could have found out.

"I think he must have heard me talking in my sleep, I have been having these dreams lately. Clark and I are on the roof of a tall building in metropolis, I recognize it but I don't know where. Lex has a gun and is saying that the bullets are of kryptonite. Then he pulls the trigger, and I wake up." Lois was terrified, were these just dreams that Chloe was having or were they a subconscious warning of the future?

"How long have you been having these dreams?" She asked.

"Not long, about a week."

"Do you have them every night?"

"No, about every other night."

Clark walked in the door to find Chloe and Lois sitting on the couch giving him worried looks. Lois ran up and gave him a kiss. "Are you ok?" Clark had never seen Lois so worried about him. "What is going on?"

"Chloe is having dreams about Lex killing you. She thinks Lex might have heard her talking in her sleep, he was fishing for information today."

"Chloe, what did you say to him when he asked you?"

"I didn't say anything, I ran straight out. This doesn't make sense though, he may hate you, but he has never let on about wanting to kill you."

Chloe then heard her husband's voice behind her, and whipped around expecting to see him with a gun in hand. She saw him on the television screen with a reporter. Why was she all the sudden scared of the man she married?

"Any last words you would like to say to thecity before we go off the air, Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, Ronny. I want to send out a message to Superman. I want him to know that I will find him, and when I do, he will be eliminated."

Clark turned as white as a ghost.

* * *

I know it isn't long, I will update soon. Please review. 


	3. Stranger

_Thanks for the Reviews. I know my chapters are short, but they will get longer once I get more into the story._

* * *

When Chloe arrived at the mansion, she didn't to a certain extent believe what she saw. There was Lex sitting at his chair, feet propped up on the desk, eyes red and filled with anger. _He never puts his feet on his desk, he told me that was a sign of a man that didn't respect his property. What has changed? Why am I afraid of my husband all the sudden?_

He came up to her so fast that it almost didn't seem human, and then he grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "What did you say to him, Chloe? Did you tell him that I was on to him? Because I am pretty sure he saw what I said on the news today." Chloe took hold of his arms and pulled him away from her. Suddenly he had become a stranger to her, not the man she married.

"What is wrong with you Lex? For the past few days you havehad an entire personality change. You're not the man I married anymore. You're a stranger to me."

Lex didn't look the least bit hurt, he just looked mad. "Well, you're not the woman I married either, Chloe. All you care about is how people see you. The Chloe I married didn't give a damn what people thought about her."

"I am the one that cares about how people see them? Lex, you are never around. You are always looking for new ways to get the public to notice you, even if it means you aren't with your family. You're never around; your son barely knows you, and right now I don't want him too." With that Chloe walked out the door with no intention of coming back.

-------------

Chloe picked up her son and went to the bank to get some money for a motel room. She and Alex would stay there until Lex sorted out whatever he was going through. But when she got up to the counter the lady said "I'm sorry ma'am, there isn't any money in this account. Lex called this afternoon and had it moved to a different account."

That rat-ass bastard.

"Well, what is the account number for the new account?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I am not allowed to give that information. Maybe you should talk to your husband, I am sure he will tell you.

Chloe stormed off in the direction of Clark in Lois's apartment.

-------

Chloe arrived with Alex who the whole way there struggled to keep up. He was now breathing hard and asked, "Why are we staying with Lois? Why aren't we staying with Dad?"

"Because Dad is having some problems, honey." He looked up at her questionably. It was hard to explain this to an eight year old. But he was old enough to know not to press her with more questions. Lois opened the door and gave Chloe and Alex a hug. Chloe had called her on the way over, saying that they needed a place to stay but not explaining why. As Alex ran in to greet "Uncle Clark" Lois asked, "So you going to tell me what's going on?" Chloe sighed, "Something is going on with Lex. He is acting like a total madman. We got in this big fight and then I went to get money for a motel and they told me that Lex had moved the money into another account."

"That ass. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I think he might be mentally ill. I am going to meet with Jill tomorrow and ask some questions." Jill was Chloe's best friend besides Lois. She was also Chloe's Doctor.

Chloe didn't know if she wanted to meet with her though, she was afraid of what she would say. What if she was right?

"Chloe, you know you are always welcomed here," Clark said from inside the apartment. He was sitting with Alex watching TV. "Clark is right. We have a guest room and Alex can sleep on the couch, it is also a bed." Chloe didn't know what she would do without Lois and Clark, but what she did know what she couldn't keep avoiding the issue. She was going to have to go home sooner or later.

She was going to have to face her demons.

* * *

_Please Review. I don't know when I will update, I have Band Camp all next week._


End file.
